Without Trial
by Firelce
Summary: <html><head></head>"Tonight we celebrate! For justice is to rain down on this monster! Or should I say, burn him." The man grins, holding up the flaming torch. The crowd cheers as the pillar of twigs is set alight, except one girl. She stands alone, crying, screaming for them to stop. She is ignored and merely pushed to the back, away from the boy, away from her brother. AUish. T for violence & gore.</html>


**Disclaimer: _LEGO owns ninjago, I do not.  
><em>**

**A/N:**_** This is an example of lynching. It was never right and it never will be. You can decide for yourselves what the story is.**_

* * *

><p>You're a murderer!<p>

KILL HIM!

Gather some wood!

Let him burn for his crime!

Killer!

Devil child!

Burn in hell!

..

Please don't cry..

They can pretend this is right.

I can pretend.

Maybe they are right...

Maybe.. I should go..

..

I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just playing...

I promise.

* * *

><p>I didn't mean for his blood to stain the wall..<p>

I didn't mean to make her scream...

I didn't mean to scare them,

I swear.

I didn't mean to make them cry,

I didn't mean for him to die..

..

I didn't want to hurt them,

I didn't want to scare them.

I didn't want to see the red,

I didn't want to see her tears.

I didn't want to say goodbye,

I didn't want to run and hide,

I didn't want to keep it hidden..

* * *

><p>I should of listened,<p>

I should of stayed at home- where I was safe.

I should of ignored them,

I should of left.

Now I'm lying here instead.

..

I should of been wary,

I should of been careful,

I should of stayed strong.

I should of kept it in, should of played it safe.

I should of stopped when she said she was scared.

I should of run when he screamed.

I should of known,

I shouldn't of stayed.

* * *

><p>I shouldn't be lying here,<p>

He shouldn't be dead,

She shouldn't be afraid.

They shouldn't of done this,

I shouldn't be burnt.

* * *

><p>There were lies.<p>

There were secrets,

That my family kept.

There were friends,

Who wanted to know.

There was a time,

When we were alone.

They asked,

I didn't say 'no'.

But there was wood,

There was a spark.

There were flames,

Licking the walls.

There was heat.

And then the beam fell.

..

Then he screamed.

Then he bled.

It had been sharp,

Now he is dead.

She started coughing,

She started crying.

I turned to her,

And she screamed.

I was afraid,

But she didn't see my fear.

She only saw the fire, running across my hands.

It didn't hurt, unless it spread.

I was out of control.

I wasn't thinking,

When I set her alight.

I wasn't thinking,

When her skin burned bright.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop.<p>

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't hear them and their screams.

..

But

They could see,

They could speak,

They saw the crime,

They said I would die,

Without a voice.

* * *

><p>Now he's dead.<p>

Now she's burnt.

Now I know.

Now I care.

Now I'm empty.

Now I don't need air.

..

But

I am sad,

I am ashamed,

I am hurt, in the worst ways.

I am ash, I was burned.

I am a victim of myself.

I am a murderer.

I am a criminal.

I am twelve,

And I am dead.

* * *

><p>I was their friend,<p>

I was their child,

I was a brother,

I was someone.

..

Then

I was a danger,

I was a devil,

I was afraid,

I was a pawn on fate's chessboard.

I was a killer,

I was harmed,

I wasn't trialed,

But I was calm.

I was tied, I was burned,

I was losing my life.

* * *

><p>I lost my friends,<p>

I lost their trust,

I lost my mind,

I lost my luck.

..

I lost my skin,

And my bones.

I lost my heart,

I lost control.

I lost direction,

I lost the game.

I lost my family,

And they lost me.

* * *

><p>Now I'm ash.<p>

Now I'm cold,

Now the heat has gone.

Now they're silent,

And so am I.

Now I'm dead, I have died.

Now I'm floating,

With the wind.

Now I'm small specks in the clouds.

..

Now I'm thinking.

_(But once I couldn't focus)_

Now I'm remembering.

_(But once I forgot)_

Now I'm not so afraid.

_(But once I was terrified)_

Now I'm going to a better place.

_(But once I lived in hell)_

..

Now I'm not guilty,

_(But once guilt filled my soul)_

Now I'm not reliving my crime.

_(But once it clouded my thoughts)_

..

Now I'm not hurting.

(_But once I was screaming)_

Now I'm free of my curse.

_(But once it was a burden)_

Now people aren't in pain.

_(But once I was hurting them)_

Now people don't have to deal with me.

_(But once they did)_

..

Now I have told my story,

Now I'm at peace.

..

Just Mother Murder and me.

* * *

><p><em>Dear sister,<em>

_Do you remember me? Did you forget?_

_My name is Kai. I have a gift._

_I can produce flames, from thin air._

_It had beauty, it had purpose._

_But I could not control it, because I feared it._

_And so it burnt my life away._

_._

_I have been told, that you will take my place._

_You too, will be able to form a flame._

_But be warned: It is not a toy, so use it wisely. _

_Or you will find_

_that _

_it's your time of dying._


End file.
